Feudal States of AMerica Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a community website about fictional instatinalation of Feudalism in America. The formation of The Kasiers of Grundeni. In the fall of 2019, Grundeni formed the political party,For The Holy Land. He gained a small,loyal following. He made Gabe,River,Ethan Hasen,and Xander Bingham his Lords. They had to find their own knights.The first flag was made Xander Bingham. After this,they planned to overthrow the government. THe was to divide their force into three groups going to three different places to secure. Grundeni & Lord Ethan went to Salt Lake City to take over the Momoron's Holy Land. Kaiser Gabe & Kaiser Xander went to Boston to take over the Unitarian Holy Land. Kaiser River staid back to secure Mt. Zion,which is their HQ. The March to Salt Lake City. The Momoron Campaign was the longest and bloodiest. They ran out food in 3 months. They lost 50 men to disease and other 34 to starvation. The March to Boston The Unitarian Campaign was short and the safest. They made to Columbus, their only major stopping post, three months early. The Mt. Zion Campaign This was the quickest campaign. It was only three hours. Kaiser River made his men burn most of the homes in Mt. Zion and bomb major building. Siege of Salt Lake Siege of Salt Lake was the bloodiest battle. Grundeni splitted with Lord Ethan and ,marched into Salt City,and Killed every man and boy above the age of 13. They took men hostage,too. Lord Ethan surrounded the city and fire bomb it,too. A Small resistance rose to fight but was easily crushed by excellent morale and fire bombing. Grundeni marched right into Salt Lake Temple and put Cesar Jack in charge of protecting it. He would later become Lord of the West. They fight for three days straight until Mayor Jackie Biskupski abdicates to Grundeni.Then she's publicly hanged. They have a corationation for Grundeni and declared Holy American Emperor. He leaves to secure Washington D.C. Cesar Jack became Lord Jack Of the West. Siege of Boston Siege of Boston was the longest battle. They fought for 7 days. Kaiser Gabe and Kaiser Xander both surround Boston hoping starve them out. But Boston was ready since someone in the ranks alerted them of the attack. They begin to retreat to outskirts to fight. Kaiser Xander ordered his men building catapult to throw rocks and flaming feces at the charge army. This only slows them down but doesn't stop them. Seven days later, after fighting hard, Boston was taken. Mayor Marty Walsh abducates. Kaiser Gabe sent a message to Grundeni about their victory. It made just after the won the Siege of Salt Lake and sent him back the order to head to Maryland to combine forces. Siege of Washington D.C After the successes of the first three sieges ,Grundeni decides to take D.C. to secure complete control over America. Grundeni and Kaiser River, while in Mt. Zion, come up the plan to threaten to burn the White House and Congress. Both of the march to D.C. THey tell their plans to other Kaisers. Then, they march to D.C. This battle took five days. They marched into the White House where Donald Trump was ready to Abdicate and he did. They released him into the wild. Category:Browse